muwaefandomcom-20200214-history
The Story
This is where our long prepared for RPG is actually taking place. This is for members only. PLEASE DO NOT MESS THIS UP IF YOU HAPPEN TO STUMBLE UPON OUR WIKI. Chapter 1 Firelord Zukko sat on the bridge of the Masculinian Battlecruiser Maelstrom. The task force was coming out of hyperspace, one Masculinian Battlecruiser, two Imperial Star Destroyers, three Victory Star Destroyers, six Dreadnaughts, four Daedalus-class Battlecruisers, and five Galaxy-class Starships. Their target: the shipyards of Yaga Minor. The planet had been taken by the beans long ago, and had since been used as a major shipyard in the Bean Dynasty, producing a large portion of their villainous fleet. It had been fortified heavily, the unchallenged Beans had built many stationary large weapons, including the devastating modified Golan Arms Space Defense Platforms. They had been so revamped that they no longer resembled their original form. But they would fold under the might of his fleet. They were just now coming in sensor range of their opponent. "Supreme Commander, we have the Beans' defenses in sensor range." Zukko stood up, and walked to a holo display board. There was a representation of the AIS forces and the Bean forces, 11 Bean Assault Frigates, 3 Bean Battlecruisers, 1 Golan III, 2 Golan II's, and 3 Golan I's. But what was more important was what they were guarding: six Bean Battlecruisers, seven Bean Assault Frigates, and an untold number of shuttles and other smaller craft. "Captain, have the task force launch the planned amount of fighters. And have two Daedalus Cruisers, and two Galaxy Starships form up as Group 1. Have the remaining ships of said classes form up as Group 2. Have the Maelstrom, the Johnson, and two of the Victory's attack the nearest Golans as Group 3. And Group 1 begin executing runs on the Bean Cruisers, Group 2 engage the Assault Frigates. Have four Dreadnaughts form Group 4, and the remaining Victory form Group 5 with the remaining two Dreadnaughts. All fighters attack your ships target as your group's commander, here is the list, sees fit. Except Groups 4 & 5 as they will be circling the Assault Frigates from opposite sides. At the order of each group's commander, two Dreadnaughts from Groups 4 & 5 each and all fighters except from those four Dreadnaughts will break off and engage the Golans in support of Group 3, as Sub-Groups A & B of Group Six. The rest of Groups 4 & 5 will flank the Assault Frigates." The captain began broadcasting the orders. The fleet moved purposefully. Then the battle began. The most evenly matched skirmishes was Group 1's battle. But reinforcements was an easy task. He had planned for this. He had left an Imperial Star Destroyer in reserve for a reason. "Have the reserve Imperial Star Destroyer reinforce Grou-" He was interrupted mid-sentence by a lieutenant: "Sir, we have ships incoming behind us!" A massive blot of red appeared on the holo. Seven Bean Battlecruisers, and thirteen Bean Assault Frigates. He had no hope against this armada. No. This can't be happening. We can't escape. There's no point in trying. The only way is to win. "Transmit a message to Dr. Bacon and Dill, asking for assistance. Tell them it's urgent, and we need it now." The entire bridge put on a face of someone that had just gulped down a gallon of lemon extract. "Yes, Sir." He didn't want to do this, after all they had only taken out one Golan II and damage the shields of the Golan I's and III, but what choice did they have? "Captain," Zukko barked, "Have Groups 3 & 6 break off their attack. Our ships are to stay as far away from those Golans as possible, do you understand?" "Yes, Sir." "Good. Have said groups help Group 1 with mop up. After that all three groups are to form a new Group 1." "Yes, Sir." "And Captain, have the Johnson charge the Paintball cannon." "Yes, Sir." Chapter 2 The Beans were crafty, he could give them that. But, while their tactics could be brilliant, they were also ruthless. Sacrificing an entire fleet to destroy their target certainly fell under both categories. Zukko was staring at his holo board. The battle was about to quickly unravel, if things stayed as they were. But he didn't intend to let them. They needed heavy support, and his larger ships were needed elsewhere. At least they needed to be there for when the battle changed from the point when the defenders were pound the attackers as they got into position. That left one option. A rewarding option, but also risky. But the rewards outweighed the risks. "Captain." He said. He realized that the commanding officers had been discussing what to do while he had been thinking. "Sorry. Captains." "Yes, sir?" In almost unison. "We have work to do." Group 2 had done well. Directly engaging 11 Bean Assault Frigates, even with support from two Dreadnaughts and one Victory Star Destroyer, was no small feat. But they had lost some. A Galaxy-class Starship had been destroyed, and a Daedalus Battlecruiser had been virtually converted into a weapons platform by losing its engines. But there were only three good-condition Assault Frigates left, four more in various conditions. The original three Bean Battlecruisers had been annihilated after the old Group 3 had come to give heavy support for Group 1. " Have the reserve Imperial Star Destroyer join Group 1. Have the Victory Star Destroyers and Dreadnaughts in Group 1 reform Group 3. They are to support the new Group 6, the Galaxy-class Starships and Daedalus Battlecruisers from Group 1, as they directly engage the enemy reinforcements. Have Group 2 finish its assignment and then reinforce Group 6. Groups 4 and 5 are to combine and reform Group 4, which is to reinforce Group 3, but are to send their fighters to assist Group 2. Group 1 is to be under my direct command, and you are to board one of the Victory Star Destroyers in Group 3. Captain, do not count on Group 1 coming to your assistance. That is an order. No ordinance is to be saved. fire everything we've got. And Captain, if the opportunity for the fleet to escape comes, use it." Chapter 3 Zukko walked down the hallway. The first officer, the captain in the regular captain's absence, had his orders. As did Colonel Gruezer, the commander of the Masculinian Shocktroopers aboard the Maelstrom. He reached the launch bay, the Shocktroopers being briefed on their mission in their armor in a circle around Colonel Gruezer. He walked to his ready room adjacent to the launch bay. He put his armor on. And say his reflection in the mirror, he reminded himself of the Mandalorian Protectors on the suit. In fact, the training of the Shocktroopers was very similar to theirs. When people say them, they often believed that the Mandalorian Protectors had returned. He hooked his lightsaber on his belt, and swung his MA-8 Blaster Rifle around his shoulder. He took his helmet under his arm and walked out. The armor-clad Shocktroopers were loading into their shuttle-pods. The shuttle-pods were designed to be fired at the target at high velocities, without having to maneuver much. On the return trip, however, they were able to make evasive maneuvers, in order to reach their hailing vessel intact. They could also be remote launched from their target, but the AI controlling the ship weren't capable of making evasive maneuvers on their own. Outside the hangar, he saw the Johnson fire its paintball cannon, the two massive orbs of energy slamming into the remaining Golan II. The shockwave and the debris put a visible strain on the nearest Golan I, and the whole of the battle group launched a massive barrage at it, tearing through the shields and putting an entire third of the station out of commission. The Golan III continued to slug at the attacking warships unhindered, while the remaining Golan I's were a different story. He stepped into one, and received attentions and salutes. He returned them proudly. He loved respected these men. And they loved and respected him. He knew their names, and their ages. All this made it that much harder to send them to risk their lives. The shuttle-pod was loading into the firing tube. The rockets began to fire, sending a thundering rumble throughout the shuttle-pod. He saw Group 6 engage the enemy reinforcements. Saw the two Daedalus-class Battlecruisers unleash the devastation of their Horizon Weapons Platforms, which had been converted for space-to-space use. They took out four Assault Frigates and two Bean Battlecruisers. He hated to see so much power to take so much life, but it was an us or them scenario. Casualties could not be avoided. Chapter 4 The shuttle-pods all hit the Golan Battlestation, and sealed itself to the hull. It began so cut a hole in the hull. The whole thing didn't take sixty seconds. As soon as the sound stopped, they were all up, and ready to enter the battle zone. The entire squad all stepped out in a line, all twelve of them. The squad was divided into three fireteams of four men each, each member having a role in combat: a squad leader, a grenadier, a scout, and a support riflemen. "Team Bravo, you're with me. Team Alpha, head to the Aft Armory, prevent any of the crew from causing any trouble. Team Charlie, take the Power Grid. Then hack into the comm frequency, both lines and transmitters, and make sure that the bridge doesn't realize there is something wrong with anything." Each member had callsigns that by which they went. His companions were Raker, the support riflemen; Bruiser, the grenadier; and Hotfoot, the scout. They headed out. They reached the corridor with the lift they needed, but before they could reach they were sighted by a group of ten crewmen, probably on their way to repair damage from the battle. But their purpose didn't matter to Bravo Team. They just all silently hoped that Charlie Team had accomplished their task. Before the crewmen could react, six of them were mourning the loss of four of their comrades. The remaining ones crouched in doorways or ducked around corners, and opened fire with their sidearm pistols. Raker was cratering the corners that the crewmen had taken cover behind with his WESTAR M5 blaster rifle, leaving less and less of a corner to hide behind. Zukko raised his arm, and fired a jolt of lightning into the door panel of the nearest doorway one of the crewmen was in, leaning out to fire then ducking back in. It slammed shut, and he was crushed. Chapter 5 Lightly armed crewmen were not a match for the Masculinian Shocktroopers. Come to think of it, there weren't very many people in existence that were. Zukko and Bravo Team were on the lift to the deck of the secondary bridge's. They didn't expect much resistance, but you never could be sure. The Beans certainly wouldn't be very well organized with their comms being jammed. The lift chimed as it reached its target. They ceremoniously covered each other while they took turns stepping out of the lift they stepped out. Zukko thoroughly probed the area with the Force. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then again that was how this excuse for a battle seemed in the beginning. He heard a patter of a stealthy boot and turned. And reacted, letting the Force guide him. His arm dropped down and ignited his lightsaber. It shot out, just as his foe unsheathed his vibrosword. He was a Bartan mercenary. The Beans must have hired them to protect their ships and installations. If they were helping them inside their ships, then there was a good chance they were also helping them with their own ships. If this was the case, this battle was about to get really ugly. The rest of the team of Bartans didn't take long to make their presence known. But seven Bartans were no problem for Bravo Team. Hotfoot sniped two without wondering who their mothers were, and Bruiser fired his Masculinian Photon Grenade Lancer at them, littering shrapnel into the leg of another. As the first one, whom Zukko presumed to be the leader, charged toward Zukko, he fired three fire blasts at him, forcing him into a bad attacking angle. The leader backed off and pulled out a blaster and opened fire with the automatic weapon. Zukko easily deflected every one. Zukko moved toward him, and he knew that it was too easy. He played along, though. He dramatically raised his blade, and swung down. A vibroblade ignited from the Bartans arm, running along his forearm, which he used to block Zukko's lightsaber. Anticipating the Bartan's next move, Zukko again, smashed his lightsaber against the vibroblade-arm weapon, forcing his arm across his body , disabling the arm for swinging the vibrosword. He pivoted on his foot, spinning 180 degrees to block another Bartan's bid. As the second Bartan turned his weight into his next punch from his other hand, he brought his unarmed arm back and brought his lightsaber around, slicing him in two. Continuing his motion, he turned 180 degrees back to the Bartan commander, who had gotten up and swung his vibroblade-arm weapon at Zukko's back. Zukko's lightsaber forced his arm across his body, and Zukko sent a fire blast into his gut at point blank, penetrating his armor and ending at least his part in the battle. Bravo Team had the Bartans pinned down well enough to protect themselves, but Zukko was another story. He had already cut down the injured Bartan, and began to make his way toward another, and his target knew he was coming. Applying the knowledge of Zukko's encounter with his leader the Bartan realized how useless his blaster was and fired a three-shot salvo with his rifle. He reached down and pulled out a homemade grenade. He hurled it, but Zukko caught it in the air and reversed its momentum. The Bartan saw it coming though, and blasted it out of the air. The explosion rocked Zukko, but he had braced himself. Zukko rushed through the smoke and sent two fire blasts at the Bartan, who was able to dodge one and absorb the other with the armor of his forearm. This aside, he could not avoid the lightning jolt Zukko fired at him. Zukko felt something on his back, and before he could turn he heard a voice. "Don't move." A low, gritty voice whispered. "Freeze! Any of you moves and I bla-" Zukko dropped, and in the same motion created a sword of fire so hot it ripped through his armor and continued, right through his legs. As he dropped, Zukko rose. Hotfoot admired his work. "Nice job, Bo-" A sound like a clap of thunder shook the bulkhead. Chapter 6 The Peacemaker slid through hyperspace. Admiral Taylor Livingston sat in his command chair. "Admiral, we are approaching Yaga Minor." "Good. The captains have my orders?" "Yes. And all have been carried out that can be right now. And the ships have been programmed with ." "And where is my staff?" "They are ready in the war room." "Excellent. But I won't be leading the Task Force from there. I will be here, and I will communicate with my staff by holo." "Aye, sir. I will have them made aware and make preparations." He sat back in his chair. The calm before the storm was usually a horrendous experience for any commander. And Livingston was no exception. This would be the largest engagement he would be engaged in to date, and it was not planned that way. All the more experienced commanders had been off on other assignments. This was not a scheduled reinforcement operation. He could only think of all the reasons he should not be hear. He thought of all the people that would breathe their last today. Even many he had known. It was sickening, but nothing could come from dwelling on it. He turned his thoughts to review his entry strategy. The Peacemaker and the rest of the task force zipped out of hyperspace. Ahead were all the flashes of a fully realized major fleet engagement. "Admiral. We've arrived at Yaga Minor." "Yes, Lieutenant. Inform the captains we are proceeding with the plan." "Aye." The lieutenant performed his task. The massive war machines fired their enormous engines. The blaring sirens blasting in the ears of the crew. "All crews to their battlestations." The generic female voice of the ship's speakers toned. The heavy guns of the Imperial Star Destroyers and the Masculinian Battlecruisers of the task force began to pummel the three Bean Frigates and the lone Bean Battlecruiser. The ships fired their barrage, deadly in its own right, of Stringed missiles at the new foes, but the Missile-Reaction-System of the small Hurillian Gunships. They sped up to assist the battered ships from the original invasion force. "Admiral. The prototype is ready to be deployed. Awaiting your direction." He informed as a frigate shields blanked out and the concussive force of a Heavy-Railgun slammed into its unprotected tail, sending it spinning. It slammed into another Frigate "Thank you, Lieutenant. Let's show these guys how it's done. Prepare to activate the Nova Weapon." "Aye, Admiral. Initiate firing authorization." He turned to Admiral Livingston, "Admiral," he indicated. "Admiral Taylor Livingston of the Masculinian Star Navy. Authorization Code 602. Engage firing sequence. Set target control to my console." "Sir, contacts coming in!" a junior officer alerted. "I am reading twenty-six Bean Battlecruisers and seventeen Bean Frigates. They are launching fighter craft." "The Mount and the Vertical are to move to intercept the fighters." "Yes, Admiral." The Lieutenant from before answered back. The two officer youths went about their tasks. Two Uclearie Fast-Attack Frigates turned to face the massive flotilla. Small glittering specks became visible, speeding toward the two warships. The opened up with their anti-fighter weaponry: a weaker version of Asgard Beam Weapons, heavy Quad-Laser Cannons, and many various types of missile tubes. The fighters drew closer and closer. But still, they just hung there, not moving or activating any weapons. Chapter 7 On a distant planet a boy fell to the ground. Dust furled up around him. It was so hot. And he thought he couldn't go any further. He knew he would. '"Get up!" The reason why came, disgusted. "If this is all you can handle, I would have spent my time better with a retard swine!" "Ach." He rose. The older man grinned. 180 years ago, that grin would have been one of the most terrible and sadistic grins in the galaxy. Now it was all bark and no bite. "Good. Now do another ten-thousand." The youth flipped, ending upside down. He caught himself, on his pinkies. He bent his elbows, and then brought his legs to ninety degrees in front of him. "One." He repeated the motion. "Two. Three. Four...." "The only way to be the best is to always double your training. Never hold up. Always keep pushing. Hurry up and finish." He turned and walked toward a small box on the ground and turned a dial. "I just helped you out. I doubled the gravity. Now get done before my teeth fall out!" I have a very powerful technique for you to learn." The Golan III Weapons Platform groaned and spouted flames as a Bean Frigate had crashed into it in a desperate attempt to prevent the AIS forces from taking it. On the bridge, Zukko stood up, finding his comrades staggering to their feet as well. "Boss, are you allright?" Came Bruiser. "Im fine. Thank you." He responded. "I don't think that this operation is going as planned. And I don't want to go down with it." "Only a madman would, Sir." Raker agreed. "So let's get off this hunk of metal. We are going outside." "Yes, Sir." Chorused Team Bravo. They all set their helmets to airtight mode, and activated the jets in their boots. The Shock Troopers were prepared for almost any eventuality of combat, and as such were very expensive. But well worth it. Especially to Shock Troopers. "Sir." Hotfoot said, now over the comm. "I don't think we will be able to be very choosy about the ship we board. The battle is too thick. One stray heavy piece of ordinance and it's lights out." "Good thinking, Hotfoot. The nearest ship is a Dreadnaught. It should't take that long to make it over there." The blare of the alarms continued. And the station began to destabilize. Outside the window, they saw a geyser of heat blast out of the giant metal island. They saw the part between the fireball and them bend inward and then snap out." "Warning. Complete destruction of station immi-''" Just then a wall of flame was shooting down the hallway. "That's our cue." Zukko quipped. All four crashed through the window and into the vacuum of space. Once he was clear of the detonating battlestation, Zukko stabilized himself. "All units report in." He instructed. "Hotfoot." "Bruiser." "Raker." "All right boys. Time to get going home." They fired their jets, and began to make their way to the nearby vessel. The ship's engines began to glow brighter, and, to Zukko and his team's dismay, began to make its way to another objective. ''Darn it. "Sir, can't you just tell it to stop?" Raker suggested. It was more of a curious 'Why not?' than a question. "I could. But by the time the order was relayed, and the ship turned around, it would probably be doing a u-turn right in the middle of the battle, and soon there wouldn't be ship left to board." He grimaced. "And any other way for it to get here, would be counter-productive. The only way is on another ship." "But sir, the only one that would not get us caught in the crossfire is-" "Yes, I know. A Bean Battlecruiser." "But hey. We just took over a Golan Battlestation." Bruiser lightened. "Look where it got us." Raker retorted. "Right." Chapter 8 The massive boulder exploded in a ball of fire. The boy smirked in accomplishment. Maybe this wouldn't be too hard after all. "Don't think that your anywhere near where you need to be. Not for a single second." His chastisement turned to disgust. "That wouldn't have passed for a-" The elder's eyes were caught on something in the sky. A speck was shooting across the sky with a trail of white directly following it. He would have said it was a bird, but it was so far off that it should be invisible, and should not be moving so quickly. "Follow me." He bent his knees and shot off, in the direction of the far off speeding dot. The student mimicked his master, and did as he said. He got to a point within earshot. "Vegeta, why are we following it? What is it?" "It's a target. A... test. It is time we put your new skills to the test." "Ok." Vegeta descended rapidly, setting down at a spot on a hill. Without warning Daren. He always seemed to make things difficult for him. It wasn't that he had an out for Daren as much as the fact that he treated everyone that way. But he knew that under all that ferocity was man who had had a long and troubled life, but had learned to care for people. Vegeta probably treated him this way because he thought he needed to, because he wanted to prepare him for the type of life the old Saiyan had faced. Daren touched down next to his teacher. "So how do I pass this 'test?'" "You destroy the ship." "How do I do that?" "Like this." Energy began to pulsate from the old warrior. Blue waves began to shoot up around him until it was cascading upward around him. He took a battle ready stance and turned his upper body. He bent his elbows and brought his clenched fists to three inches apart. They began to glow purple, and then purple energy began to expand outward. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shoved both arms out in front of him, and opened his fists a blast of purple energy erupted from his palms and detonated on a hill near them. A dome of purple energy formed there and then as quickly as it had formed, exploded. "Nice." "Now you do it." "What? How? I can't do anything like that." "Imagine all your energy flowing into one spot. And then release it. It's like an extension of your body. It's your power; it's just not inside you anymore." "Allright. I'll try." "No. You either succeed or fail. Do or don't. Live or die. There is no try." Daren decided not to directly copy Vegeta. He wanted a bit of originality in his techniques. He focused. Suddenly, he felt his power rising. He felt like energy was moving throughout his body, as water through a series of tubes and pipes. It was awesome. "Don't fool around with so much energy. If you slip up, it could explode right in your face." In the same motion, he bent his elbows, brought his arms up to make a straight line beginning on one elbow and ending on the other, and clenched his fists. "Channel your energy; all your power in one strike. Aiming it is harder than you would think." His fists began to glow, but instead of purple, it was a whitish-blue. It was as if all the blood in his body went to his arms, but nothing went numb. It began to spark; electricity was constantly sprouting from the white-blue energy. He had paused for once to allow him to perform his task. "Now release it, let it flow out of you." How hard can it be? He let the flow rush out of him. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The blast of energy began to speed toward the zipping spacecraft. It slammed into its seemingly flimsy hull, and in a brilliant explosion tore into it. The ship began to slant downward, until it disappeared over the hills and trees. Chapter 9 Livingston stood looking out the window on the bridge. Thousands of lives gone on the blink of an eye. "Sir, the operation looks to be going well. We will soon be congratulating you on a job well done." "Thank you, Lieutenant. The clock's no good if it's missing only one cog. Let's wrap up these scum suckers and go home." "I don't think we're out of this just yet. We've got contacts." "Identify them." "Sir, it's Bacon." Relief passed over his weary face, but was soon gone when he realized that he still had to deal with Bacon. "Open a channel." Doctor Bacon's face appeared on the display. "Yo." he said in his slight Canadian accent, which he vehemently denied when asked about it. "Bacon. You're late. For once the shoe's on the other foot." "What? Oh. Ya. The distress call. I'm sorry. But I wish I could say that was why I'm here." "What do you mean?" "I'm lucky Zukko called. If I hadn't known where to find you, it would have wasted even more time. We are already so far behind." He inhaled a deep breath. "Where is Zukko? We need to talk." "Well, if you haven't noticed we are in the middle of something. We don't exactly have the time to-" "There is no time. Where is he?" "No, you don't understand. He went with the Shocktroopers and the station he was on blew up. He had to evacuate." "So why don't you just go pick him up?" "Well that was a while ago. He refused to allow us to divert any ships to pick him up. He was on the other side of either a Golan-sized chunk of unstable, molten debris or seven Bean Battlecruisers. He was forced to board one." Bacon had the long face of someone whose bags of raked leaves were just emptied. "Which one?" "Which do you think?" Bacon looked out the window. A Bean Battlecruiser was opening up with a salvo on one of its "comrades." "Right." Bacon, being familiar with a sense of realization, barely even showed the fact that he had disproved the theory that there were no stupid questions. "Well, we'll be on our way. We'll pick up Zukko, and he'll give the rest of you the skinny." "Allright, Bacon. Just stay out the way." "Sure." Bacon broke off the transmission. Livingston was unconvinced. It wasn't as if Daren had no idea Vegeta would make him come with him to investigate the crashed metal craft. In fact, he had expected it. So he made no complaints. He had long since learned to accept the fact that Vegeta would do things his way, and so would everyone else that he could beat to a pulp. "All of you can choose to come out now, or just some of your insides when I reach you. It is, however your choice." The Saiyan Prince taunted. Though he was exceptionally good at that, and Daren believed it defined who he was; it had been a long time since there had been any chance of backing up on the threat. Suddenly, a bolt of light shot out and smacked Vegeta in the back. Burning a hole right through his sleeveless T-shirt. "Well, I'll take that as a 'no.'" He said, but now he was standing with his pointer finger smoking, by its lonesome. arm out, blocking him at the elbow. His opponent plummeted to the g round, seemingly helpless to avoid slamming the deck. Somehow, it seemed inevitable to Zukko that he would, and when his adversary was t o his feet, he knew why. It was Deksuy Sajlier, a Daren wasn't used to combat. He wasn't desensitized to the death of helpless beings. He wasn't able to become the ruthless warrior Vegeta found it so easy to resurface.